


DIFFERENT AIN'T WRONG

by CinnaBunKook



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Mob Boss Kim Taehyung | V, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaBunKook/pseuds/CinnaBunKook
Summary: In a diabolical world that is supposed to be chiefly swayed by hunger and love, Kim Taehyung was an exception. His movements and motives to kill were largely governed by his aversion towards certain individuals. He doesn't let anyone or anything become his weakness.Howbeit, what will happen when a ray of benevolent light or rather two of it starts protruding into his cruel and cold heart, trying to make it soft and full of warmth?Both of these boys become two oppugnant pillars holding up his heart. One is built up of confidence, sass and heavenly beauty while the other is an alloy of vulnerability, benignity and is elegantly the prettiest. Breaking away either of these stanchions is like destroying half of his heart. They need each other to live exactly how they need oxygen to breathe.This is a tale of the trials and tribulations faced by a gangster, a dancer and a florist just so that they could be together till the twelfth of never.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the contents of this story are quite unusual and different but I am writing this because the idea appeals to me. Please don't read this if you're against the concept of Polyamory just to condemn it so that I change my viewpoint. I ain't gonna leave this book halfway just coz of some close-minded assholes. No hateful comments will be appreciated. Everybody else are always welcome and constructive criticism will be held in high regard.

February 2020

THE FLORAL REEF

"Is this it?", a young man with ash blonde hair questioned as he read the name of the floral shop in front of him, out loud. Hope and despair alternately flickered through his eyes and his voice quivered with exhaustion. His mind was full of meaningless directions that he had gotten from numerous strangers who wandered the enchanting streets of Busan. 

"According to the photograph Jieun gave us, it indeed is," another male who was standing adjacent to the first one replied. He was an inch shorter and had luscious black hair. He had one hand intertwined with the taller male and had a polaroid picture held taut in the other. In spite of having a resolute pitch and posture, his mental state wasn't much better either.

He yearningly gazed at the glass doors that adorned the entrance of the flower shop as if his whole world had been captured and kept inside the store.

Both of them looked at the aforementioned Polaroid after staring at the exterior of the establishment for a prolonged minute. The snapshot delineated The Floral Reef perfectly. It had managed to capture every detail.

There, in the midst of tall buildings and lovely homes stood a floral shop which was fairly modern yet had a primeval feel to it. A majestic tree occupied it's left side. It's skeletal boughs twisted and coiled around the name board, partially covering the wooden plate with its healthy and green foliage. 

The only difference was the presence of a young man who had been standing in front of the transparent doors in the photograph as he posed for the camera. 

"I don't think this is a good idea!" the taller male exclaimed all of a sudden as he turned around, ready to retreat.

"Are you out of your mind Tae?" the raven head shouted as he stood in front of Taehyung, blocking him from going any further. He cupped Teahyung's face and murmured, "What happened hon? Why are you doing this? We roamed around so many streets in this alien city and you're backing off when we're so close? So close to him?" 

"I-I don't think this is going to end well," Taehyung explained himself. "What if he's not here? What if he thinks we took too long? Wh-what if he's moved on Minnie?"

Jimin couldn't stand seeing the doughty and indomitable younger breaking down impuissantly in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck as he pulled him into an embrace. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly due to the anxiety and anticipation of what was to come once they entered the shop. 

"This is not the Taehyung I know and adore," Jimin pointed out as he gazed intently into Taehyung's eyes after pulling away from the hug. "You need to be strong, love. For me. For him," he enunciated his words with a firm peck to the taller's lips. "We came here for answers, didn't we? So it's meaningless asking such questions standing just outside the place which holds all the solutions."

"You're absolutely right but-but I'm not ready to feel the ache once more. There's so much pain left inside my heart. I don't know if I'll be able to face him after everything that happened."

"Do you even love him anymore?" Jimin snapped at the silver haired male who was staggered to hear such a query. Jimin was tired of hearing Taehyung's endless suspicions and hesitation. If he wasn't going to listen to him, then Jimin might as well have to raise his voice at the younger to wipe away his apprehensions. 

"Jimin I-" Taehyung looked down as he failed to find proper words to answer the query.

"Why are you quite now? Well, your silence confirms my assumption. It's clear to me that you don't."

"No, that's not t-true."

"Then why the hell aren't you willing to give him another chance? Even when we have solid proof of his innocence?"

When the other chose to stay mum, Jimin let out a weary sigh and urged Taehyung to listen to him carefully, "Of course you don't have a reason. You never had one! All these days you just tried to reason for yourself. You neither thought about me, nor him. Did you ever think about how hard it might have been for him? We at least have each other but he has nobody by his side to wipe his tears. Our baby went through everything on his own so that we could stay alive and you're asking me whether that same boy stopped loving us. Are you even processing the incredulous words your uttering?"

Taehyung was quite for a moment more as he took in Jimin's words. He knew more than anybody else that he was believing all the wrong notions. He would never do anything to hurt Jimin or Taehyung. Their bond was pure and genuine. However the events that took place in the past one year had broken him completely, to a point where he couldn't reason and be logical anymore.

"I'm so sorry baby. I know you've been suffering so much too but I was never able to overcome my own grief to come and help you. I am dying to see him. I miss him so much and I know you do too. I'm sorry for-" Taehyung's bona- fide expression was interrupted by a loud yell that seemed to come from the direction of the floral shop behind him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" a man slightly older than the both of them came marching from inside the shop. He was fuming as he stood in front of Taehyung who had now turned himself to face the intruder. When the man's blazing stare was directed towards Jimin, he tried to hide himself by moving behind Taehyung through slight movements so that no one could discern his obvious jittery state. Unfortunately, his cover was blown when Taehyung himself moved instinctively and covered him. 

The taller then went on to inform,"I'm afraid that I don't understand the reason behind your fury Mr.....",

"Kim Seokjin. And I'll be more than happy to enlighten you," the man spoke up in a calm yet irritated voice.

"Please do," Taehyung answered nonchalantly which seemed to irk Seokjin even more. 

Seokjin crossed his arms in from of his chest and elaborated, "Look Mister! I get that you guys got into a fight and it's okay. Couples do fight. But can you please continue your drama somewhere else and not in front of my shop? I've been watching you guys for quite some time and I also saw two customers coming towards my shop and return when they saw the scene you two were creating. Do you even know how much money I could've gained out of them? You rich brats can't start a show wherever you feel like. Unlike you, I work hard for a living."

"Good lord!" Taehyung exasperatedly let out, "If your that greedy, I'll pay fo-"

He was a interrupted for a second time when Jimin emerged from behind him and exclaimed, "Your shop? Are you the owner Seokjin-ssi?"

"Yes! For the past 5 years."

"Oh that's great! Do you perhaps know-"

"This kid was about to pay me and you interrupted him? Yah! Are you trying to change the topic?" Seokjin shouted at the shorter male's sudden excitement.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Taehyung ordered as he reached behind to feel the gun safely tucked away in his belt. "You have no idea what I could do to you right now."

Seokjin's eyes widened as he sorted out Taehyung's words and gestures. Though, before he could retort, he saw the raven head hit the left arm of the man beside him and send him a menacing glare.

"I sincerely apologise Seokjin-ssi. He was just joking. I think we got off on the wrong foot. So let me redeem that. I'm Kim Jimin and he's Kim Taehyung. We were actually coming into your shop but things got a little out of hand before we could enter. We're truly sorry for your inconvenience," Jimin said as he bowed respectfully in front of him. 

He knew very well, how not-sorry Taehyung was. This was how Kim Taehyung presented himself to the world. No matter how much emotionally unstable he might be, the man doesn't ever let anybody else (except his dear ones) know about his inner turmoil.

"You guys are married? Woah! This is so unfair," Seokjin wailed. "I'm out here still as single as ever and these kids are married. Why God why?"

"Was that the only thing you got from his apology?" Taehyung counter-questioned. "As Jimin said, we need your help. So if you'll be kind enough to invite us inside...."

"Yah! Why the fuck would I help you? You just threatened to shoot me and now you're asking me for a favour. Do I look that stupid and naive to you? I can't believe these kids!" Seokjin blanched as he ran a hand through his neatly kept mullet in frustration.

"Can you stop calling us kids?" Taehyung barked out in annoyance. "I won't blow up your shop if that's what your worried about. I just need to get in there and we've worked really hard to get to your unknown shop. Hence it'll be better if you let us in." 

The two arguing males were staring hard at each other with eyes full of malice. They broke their staring contest only when a small choked sob was heard next to them. Seokjin turned to his right and was met with a pair of eyes that were full of tears and despair. 

"Please Sir. Please let us in. It was told to us that a person very important to us works in there and we want to meet him so badly. P-please have a little mercy on us!" Jimin quickly pressed his palm against his lips to stop a woeful whimper.

Taehyung visibly gulped as he observed Jimin's state. It was all his own fault. They could have just quietly entered the the shop and looked for him but Taehyung had fucked up their chance. He pulled Jimin into his arms, placed a chaste peck onto his crown and whispered a small apology.

"Seokjin-ssi," he addressed the male in front of him as he placed his chin on Jimin's head who was still clasped in his embrace. 

"I apologise for my behavior. As you can tell already, I'm a bit haughty and narky," he let out a strained chuckle and continued. "I might not sound believing but this is a life or death situation for us. Only you can help us at this point."

Seokjin was shocked, to say the least, at the sudden turn of events. One minute the man was threatening him and the next second he was seeking for his assistance. The two boys were mysterious enough already because he had never seen them in this town and now their behaviour made him all skittish. At the same time, one part of him believed in them somehow and wanted to help them. 

Although it didn't stop him from wondering about the person they were talking about. "I only have two employees though. Jungkook and Beomgyu," he thought to himself.

Both of them were fairly younger than him and were very dear to him. They were extremely skilled florists and adorable human beings. Beomgyu was still attending University and worked part time but Jungkook practically lived there. He had some sort of a deep connection to flowers. Although he had been employed just a month ago, he had managed to become the favourite florist of all the regular customers of The Floral Reef.

Seokjin was pulled out of his rumination when Taehyung tapped his shoulders. He had a hopeful look as he waited for Seokjin's answer. Jimin was also peering at him as he had turned around in his lover's arms.

"Well..... it is going to rain any moment now and I am a nice person. So yeah I'll help you guys even if you haven't been so helpful for me," Seokjin mocked.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how obliged we are to you," Jimin repeated with gratitude. 

"Hold on! Not so fast," Seokjin warned.

"Now what!" Taehyung groaned.

"Gimme your gun."

"What? No way." the silver haired male denied flatly.

"I don't trust you guys to let you come into my shop with a fucking gun. Give it to me or return to where you came from."

"Ugh! Fine. He is so much more important to me than this stupid gun,"Taehyung mumbled to himself as he took out his roscoe and handed it to Seokjin. "I better get it back when I step out of your stupid shop."

Jimin let out a faint giggle at Taehyung's plight. Taehyung loved his pistol so much and had never given it to anybody. Jimin gave a small, sheepish smile when Taehyung glared at him. 

"What about you huh? I highly doubt that you don't have one," Seokjin predicted as he checked out Jimin from head to toe for any signs of a weapon. He let out an exasperated wail when he witnessed the ravenette bend down and take out a small knife from his boots and a gum from his coat pocket with a bashful grin.

"I can't believe this nonsense. What wrong did I do to you Jesus?" Seokjin complained and stormed off towards his shop.

Jimin hastily interlaced his fingers with Taehyung's and mumbled a "Let's go" as they followed Seokjin.

Taehyung and Jimin were exhilarated but their previous nervousness returned as they neared the shop. Seokjin opened the door for them and a small ding of a bell was heard which indicated their entry. 

They took in the marvellous interior designing in awe. The aura surrounding the flowers and plants filled place was so calming and serene. Similar to it's exterior, the interior too had a woody decor. Each furniture was either made of wood or painted brown. The mahogany painted walls complimented the overall feeling of the room. Various heart shaped structures were hanging from the ceiling. It seemed as if every botanical marvel was present there. Even the unwanted weeds had found a home in the shop. Amethyst hued Virginia-Meadow Beauty and a bunch of Queen Anne's Lace winded around the windows and creeped onto the adjacent walls. It was quite cold outside as spring hadn't arrived yet. However, the blossoms gave away a feeling of spring and nature.

"What who do you need help with?" Seokjin asked as he lead them into a small hallway that separated the main room and the room for Staff-only.

"Do you work here all alone?" Taehyung asked as he looked around trying to spot another human but the shop was completely desolated.

"Answer my question first," Seokjin protested as he turned a sharp corner and stopped in front of a white colored door. He motioned for the others to get in as he sat down on a chair.

"Do you perhaps know J-Jungkook?" Jimin implored as he and Taehyung sat down on facing the eldest. 

"Yes he works here. What business do you have with him?"

"More business than you'll ever have." Taehyung disclosed with a smirk.

"Listen up kid," the eldest instructed as he turned towards Jimin, "You ask questions, I answer and vice versa. This boy shouldn't open his mouth again. Am I understood?"

Taehyung gave both the occupants of the room a deathly stare but chose to stay quite.

Jimin visibly gulped at the vexatious tension that surrounded the room. He first turned to Taehyung and whispered in his ears,"Can you please stay quite for a few minutes? Your making it really difficult and it's really embarassing that I'm having this conversation with you."

He didn't wait for a confirmation and replied to Seokjin,"He won't cause any futher disturbances."

"Good! That's good." Seokjin acknowledged, "So why do you want to meet Jungkook?"

"I-it's a long story," Jimin confessed nervously. 

"Are you going to tell me anything? Because Jungkook's my responsibilty. His parents will kill me if something happens to their beloved son. I can't let you guys meet him without the knowledge of anything and everything. After all, you guys carry a freaking weapon in your back pocket and shoes like it's the most common thing," Seokjin asserted. 

The ravenette was sweating bullets as Seokjin finished his sentences. Neither of them wanted to relive the past year. Well, the past three months to be exact. Yesteryear had been, concomitantly the best and the worst year of their lives.

However, Jimin knew that he would have to spill the beans because Seokjin needed to fathom the severity and genuineness of their fortuitous predicament. Only then will the elder voluntarily lend them a hand.

Jimin felt a hand on his thigh and peered up at the owner of that hand. Sensing his agitation, Taehyung gave Jimin's muscle a tight squeeze as an encouragement and affirmed it further with a warm smile. Jimin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

Everything was going to be all right. Taehyung was right by his side and if he did this correctly, Jungkook would be too.

"Can you atleast tell me where he is right now?" Jimin queried.

"He's gone to meet Minjun, one of his close friends and our regular customer."

"Who the hell is he now?" Taehyung growled out. He was bubbling with jealousy but dejection seeped into his bones soon after. Was Jungkook really giving up on them that easily? 

Seokjin decided to ignore him for good and urged Jimin to explain everything.

"I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you the truth," Jimin confessed one last time.

"Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't understand a thing, it's okay! That is kinda what i aimed for.😂😂  
> Also, if you guys haven't figured it out yet, lemme tell you that this story is going to be very angsty. On the plus side, however, the next 6 to 7 chapters are going to be absolutely fluffy, filled with love, sexy times and a dash of humour. 
> 
> Thank you for taking out your precious time and giving this story a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do take note of the dates displayed at the starting of some of the chapters.   
> Thanks a lot for giving this book your time.

January 2019

If, when and wherever crime occurs, there is ipso-facto a guilty party. 

In the marvellous city of Seoul, this record has been ever proudly held by the Kim Cartel, one of the biggest mobster clan living fearlessly right in the heart of the city. They have numerous enemies but countless allies too, who are wise enough to know that going against the Cartel was as risky as pouring oil over blazing fire.

The Cartel was found about two centuries ago. It had germinated due to a vengeance and its roots deepened as a vendetta. The sanguinary feud ended only when their nemeses were wiped out wholly.

However, the Cartel never ceased to existence. 

Although it hadn't fought a battle for almost 6 decades, it still trained its younger generations and kept their men and women ever ready for an unforeseen ambush. The strongest of them came up to lead till he or she attained senescence.

The fourth generation of this mob had been led by Kim Donghyun. According to the rituals, the position of the leader went to the eldest son as usual. Howbeit, Donghyun's eldest son Kim Hoseok refused to give up his aspiration of becoming a Haemotologist in order to join the mafia. 

Hoseok had also been taught all the necessary combat skills but once he grew up, he had found his true passion. Surprisingly, never once was he forced to handle guns and knives after his revelation. Donghyun had been pretty calm about the situation and had given Hoseok his blessings. He knew the boy had always been exceptional in his academia and less interested in combat. When questioned by his wife about his nonchalance, he had quoted, "It doesn't matter if he studies people's blood or drains them off of it. A love for blood will always run in his veins. Besides we could use a skilled doctor. Our family physician's too old now."

Nevertheless, the salient justification behind his silent acceptance of Hoseok's withdrawal had to be a boy who was only 21 months younger than his eldest son.

The boy showed immense potential since he was a kid. Unlike Hoseok, he would never flinch while firing a bullet. Also, his projectiles used to end up very close to the 10 point mark on the target boards time after time. The young lad had great focus and acute lacerating skills. Everyone envisioned a leadership aptitude in him and could thus make out why Hoseok was left off the hook so easily.

Needless to say, Hoseok was ecstatic to see his baby brother grow more and more puissant and commanding because his progress was directly proportional to Hoseok's retreat. Although, there were some particular nights were he used to dream of his brother getting hurt and writhing in pain. Those nightmares made him angry at himself for being so self-centred. 

"If I had taken up the offered position, Tae's life wouldn't be at such a high risk constantly," he would often wonder.

Thank heavens, his predicament dissolved when Taehyung had came up to him one day and expressed his gratitude for everything Hoseok had sacrificed. Taehyung seemed to genuinely enjoy his life and Hoseok couldn't have been more happy.

Consequently, at the tender age of 21 Kim Taehyung found himself taking control of the whopping mob because even though he was young he was one of the best out there. The young lad had discreetly trained in a far off land with his peers (who now work with him as his adjutants) all his childhood and adolescence and had become one of the best gunman the mob had ever known. 

He was popular amongst his peers for his exuberance despite being known to be vicious by the outside world. He lived just like any other boy in his twenties except for the murders he committed. However, none of his victims were innocent people. He only took care of those who showed the guts to stand against his Cartel and posed a threat to it.

°°

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"You've improved a lot sweetheart," a women named Kim Minji marveled.

Taehyung lowered his gun, took out his protective glasses and noise cancelling headphones as he turned to his left and gazed towards the complimenting intruder. His face morphed into a small smile when he saw his mother leaning on the training room's main door with her hands folded in front of her chest. 

"I have always been good at it mom," he revealed with a small smirk.

"I never said your aim wasn't good. All I'm saying is that there's always room for improvement. Truth be told, your knowledge on ballistics are so close to perfection," Minji gushed.

"Care to explain in simpler words?" Taehyung voiced out, a bit embarrassed on the inside but kept his face still stoic.

"What were you doing during your language classes?" she retorted.

"You've seen my mark sheet mom. I used to excel only in physical education and art," Taehyung recalled. "Plus, I'm already perfect."

"See for yourself where you stand buddy," his mother challenged as she stepped forward and picked up a gun from the array of weapons that were arranged methodically on the huge vinyl shelves. 

This was Taehyung's personal training room. The finest of combat paraphernalia were kept in an orderly manner in their respective racks all around the room. They covered two pitch black walls wholly. Occupying one side were the targets on which the shooter practiced. Its opposite side was adorned by a large, plush and crimson colored couch onto which Taehyung would tiredly slump after a long day. A small yet resplendent chandelier hung from the ceiling which was the only white painted wall in the room. The coruscating light fixture elevated the aura of the room with a sophisticated touch. It dripped with best cut diamonds and was made of white gold. Its aureate slivers reflected off the bright lights and shrouded the room in a beautiful luminescense.

Minji stood besides her son and fired two bullets that penetrated straight through the center. All the while she was looking at Taehyung and never peeped towards the target. She smiled smugly, "Now that's what you call perfection."

"Okay okay I get it. Nobody's better than you at aiming but do remember that your so old," Taehyung teased. "I'll be able to do so much more than that when I'm your age." 

"And I'll be more than happy to watch that happen. I don't know if you'll understand but a mother is the most satisfied when see witnesses her child outgrowing herself."

"Your wish is my command mother," he recited as he bowed gracefully. 

Both of them unloaded their pistols and placed their equipments onto their respective shelves. Even a single blunder could cause a disasters in the room filled with all kinds of weapons. Hence, Donghyun was quite serious about the training room and liked having it in a top-notch condition. 

"Then why aren't you fulfilling my supreme wish?" Minji whined as they moved towards the large, bright red couch that lined the wall opposite to the shelves.

"Common mom not that again," Taehyung groaned as he understood what his mom was referring to.

"These days I've seriously started considering you as an asexual due to your lack of interest in fellow human beings," Minji said seriously and went on to laugh at the look on her on son's face. He was shook at such a proposition but shrugged it off.

"I'm just focused on my work and don't have time to engage in meaningless pleasures," he explained.

"Dude! I was ogling boys left and right in my college and still managed to learn everything about warfare just fine."

"My biology teacher once told me women are better at multitasking than men." Taehyung stated as if it was the only reason why he wasn't able to find a lover.

"Oh, so you did pay attention in your class after all," Minji chuckled, unamused.

Taehyung's retort died on his tongue when he heard someone knocking on the door lightly and clearing their throat to indicate their presence.

"Are you guys done with your mother-son bonding time?" Donghyun shot them a stern look.

"What's got your panties in a twist honey?"

Donghyun rolled his eyes at his wife's words and scoffed out, "I've got to go see my men in the hospital who were injured yesterday. But I need to finish an important task before that."

Taehyung pocketed his phone and sat up straight giving Donghyun his full attention. Maybe his dad wanted him to find the men who initiated the small fight that had ensued at the borders of the headquarters of the Cartel. The guards were harmed badly due to the sudden explosion at the gates. Most of them were taken down immediately but a few had managed to escape. Taehyung hadn't given it much thought afterwards because it was probably done my another gang who wanted to show they weren't scared of the Cartel. Such small battles very common in the mafia. People trying to win over other's bases whenever possible. Trying to show that they're also mighty enough. The young man was honestly tired of such silky games. He believed that if a mob wanted to fight a war they should come up like true warriors and not attack from their safe hiding points.  
However, they were all too scared to do so because they had the knowledge that the Cartel had the power to put them back in their places in just minutes.

"And what would that be?", he inquired curiously as his heart rate picked up due to the excitement and adrenaline coursing through his arteries He loved such hunting expeditions. 

"Finding you a groom," Donghyun replied flatly with a poker face. Everybody knew Taehyung was openly gay just like his elder brother. Even though he had never been with anybody physically or romantically, he did watch lots of porn. He often found himself cringing at the straight sex videos but masturbating and orgasming satisfyingly whenever he watched a man pounding into another male. 

"I love you so much babe," Minji hollered excitedly as she walked briskly towards her husband and looped their arms together. Her reactions were absolutely oppugnant to that of Taehyung' who had visibly slumped into the couch. 

"Ugh! Can you guys please let me off the hook just this once? I already told you that I don't want someone to become my weakness. I'm fine just by myself."

"Love only makes a human stronger Tae." Donghyun explained calmly. He could understand where Taehyung's worries were coming from. As the leader of a mafia, it was going to be really difficult for him to find true love. One wrong move and his beloved would also get hurt badly. Both emotionally and physically.

"Also," Minji continued explaining. "I can't let the most handsome man on this earth die as a singleton."

"What a shame that would be" Donghyun sided with Minji. Both of them chuckled at Taehyung's expressions. They ranged from upset to shock to bafflement and then a proud look settled on his face eventually.

"Fine!" he let out a dramatic sigh. His parents were not going to leave him alone till he submitted to their request. "Although, how do y'all plan on convincing me to choose one?" 

"You don't have to worry about that buddy. We have planned out the most intricate scheme and found the finest men for you. You'll never be able to resist them," Donghyun boasted.

"Don't be so confident darling. Even though we convinced him to sit through the selection process, it doesn't mean he will actually pick one," Minji said as she motioned for Taehyung to follow them.

"Is it because he's asexual?" Donghyun queried as they climbed up the stairs that lead them from the basement to the intricately designed living room of the huge mansion.

Taehyung could only groan in annoyance as his mother confirmed his father's suspicions with a wild comment and a loud laugh.

°°

Taehyung could undoubtedly make out that they were headed to the Family Theatre Room. It was a big and personalised theatre of the Kim family where they used to watch various movies and reality TV shows over the weekend. This period was considered as their official family bonding time.

"Come on in baby," his mother gestured him to step into the theatre aisle. The seats were again of a bright crimson hue and looked unbelievably comfortable. Taehyung had a penchant towards all things red. A humongous screen stood in front of the seats onto which the pictures were projected.

"Why the hell am I here?" Taehyung questioned as he sat on in the middle of a row of seats. His query, however, fell onto deaf ears. His parents ignored him and continued setting up the projected.

"Did they literally make a power point presentation?" he thought. Were his parents really going to present him with slides of random boys? He was beyond done with their childishness.

"Okay!" Donghyun clapped his hands to garner everybody's attention once he was done setting up all things that were necessary. Much to Taehyung's chagrin, the projector started up, a beam of white light fell onto the screen and lit it up with some words that left Taehyung weeping mentally.

"KIM TAEHYUNG'S POTENTIAL SUITORS"

Taehyung felt as if the mentioned words were glaring at him with a sly smirk and he almost heard them whisper a "You're doomed".

"Just choose one. What could possibly go wrong. Come worse situation, you'll end up as a divorcee. No biggie," he whispered, trying to console himself. His voice lacked emotions and he had never felt this defeated in life, 

Maybe if he showed his parents that he wasn't a compatible partner, they'll let him live in piece. With the brought upon proposition in his mind, Taehyung got ready to spend the most useless 2 hrs (or more who knows what his parents have in mind) of his life.

"Where are you going?" Taehyung asked Donghyun who was walking towards the entrance of the theatre, "You're gonna leave me alone with this devil?"

"My own son whom I love so much is calling me names," Minji wailed dramatically as she placed a hand on her chest to feign hurt.

Donghyun snickered at his wife's antics and turned to address Taehyung "Both of us have some choices and we decided to do a presentation individually. Since I'm a gentleman, I decided to give your mother the chance to go first. I'll be waiting outside."

"I think you should go ahead to the hospital honey," Minji teased. "I'm sure he'll not want to look at your candidates once he's seen mine. He may already have chosen his life partner before you even get a chance."

"We'll see what happens babe. I'm sure he won't take any interest in your cute twinks," Donghyun challenged.

"You'll regret being a gentleman Kim Donghyun!"

Taehyung could only stare at his parents, dumbfounded. Jesus! Did they just turn this into a fucking competition?

"Could you guys please stop it? I'm not too keen on listening to your bickering anymore," he snapped.

"Okay okay I'm going," Donghyun mumbled has he exited the hall.

"Let's start," Minji implored once the door was closed.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Taehyung ventured.

"Nope!"

Taehyung grumbled incoherent profanities as he slumped into his seat.

"Here goes nothing!" his mother declared as she pressed a button on the remote in her hand and the screen moved onto the next slide.

°°

An hour was up. It was then that Minji realised it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Taehyung had been so goddamn picky. She was shocked to see the same man who was not interested in marriage at all being so choosy and rejecting every single person that had come up on screen. She had hand- picked some of the top-notch eligible bachelors in Seoul after all. What did this boy even expect for in a person? 

"Can you please choose him Tae?" she whined for the fourth time in the last 60 minutes. "You liked him so much didn't you?"

Taehyung looked at the mentioned man one last time. His mother was absolutely correct. This Baekhyun guy was the first person who had actually managed to get his attention. He was small and cute but, the more Taehyung stared at him, the more he seemed like someone who would be his brother not his lover. He looked so similar to Taehyung. They had to be cousins atleast. 

When he voiced his concern, his mother, fortunately, seemed to understand him. To be brutally honest, he did feel a bit bad for her. She had put so much hardwork into this beautiful albeit silly presentation. She had a couple of photos of each man (some younger and some older than him) and their attributes that stood out the most neatly written underneath their pictures. Even though some of them were extremely likeable, Taehyung couldn't picture living with anybody as their husband. 

"I'm so sorry mom," he apologized genuinely. "I couldn't feel that spark. You know? The one they talk about in all those romantic books and movies?"

"It would have been so much better if you had just found someone on your own. Just like my Hobi did."

"Yoongi hyung is his colleague! Someone hyung saw everyday at work! The only people I see when I work are either dead or just waiting for me to kill them. Don't you see the difference in our fields of work?"

"I get it sweetheart. Anyway, this one's the last. Lemme inform you that he's my favourite. I really hope that you and I have the same taste," she wished and pressed the next button for the 13th time. 

With an inane animation of rippling waters, the last slide gradually came into view. And maybe she was dreaming because Minji saw her son's breath hitch for a brief second as the picture became clearer. But she had been watching Teahyung's reaction so intently!

"Wh-Who's this?" Taehyung asked dumbly, his mouth a bit too wide open for his liking.

The boy was beautiful to say the least! He earnestly gazed at his face. He had luscious black hair, rosy lips and a cute nose. And his eyes. God his eyes! Taehyung couldn't stop staring at those big, round, doe and stygian orbs. Apparently, he was sitting amidst an assemblage of flowers with a white rose clutched in his long and dainty fingers. However the young boy stood out as the prettiest even amongst the pulchritudinous florals. Taehyung gaped at the little pout his lips formed in the second pic as he pecked the flower in his hand. He didn't dare to miss a single detail.

Sadly, his peaceful and love-struck trance was broken by a loud knock.

"Are you guys done?" came an infuriated voice. Donghyun was banging on the door relentlessly. 

"Can you calm your ass down?" Minji shouted back, equally irritated at the intrusion. Taehyung was finally giving away reactions that she was yearning for since the start and Donghyun had to interpret just at the wrong moment.

"I don't have time! Stop trying baby. He ain't interested in any. Give up already," Donghyun yelled from the entrance as he opened the door slightly to peep in.

"Think before you speak," Minji smirked as she peered at Taehyung who was still staring at the screen non-stop. "I think my work here is finished. I'll get going."

"Wait!" Taehyung screamed at a retrieving Minji who stopped immediately in her path to look back with a knowing smile. "Tell me his name atleast."

"I thought you weren't interested? Well, look for yourself Tae," she said pointing towards the screen where some points were written out below the picture with neat indentations.

Jeon Jungkook

→ 23 years old  
→Florist  
→Owns the biggest flower shop in Seoul  
→Parents own a large automobile company  
→Winsome, Endearing, Bashful  
→I hope you know what those words mean. If you don't, google them. Regretting not paying attention in language class?

→My personal favourite!  
→Did I mention he's a cutie?

Taehyung read in a whisper. He chuckled at some of the points. His vocabulary want that bad! The 25 year old understood those words just fine. His eyes then squinted towards the small note at the end which was written in a tinier font.

P.S. →I think you would have known him if you had ever went out to buy flowers for your boyfriend. Too bad! You never had one. LOL

Taehyung shot his mother an amused, mean look and scoffed out, "Dad you can start now."

"Finally!" Donghyun sighed in relief as he removed the previous pen-drive and attached a new one.

"You like that boy? Wait till you see these men."

The screen lit up once more as Minji exited the theatre and a title identical to his mother's ppt came up.

"Could you please finish it quickly? I think I'm done already," Taehyung couldn't stop thinking about him. 

"Well if you're that adamant on it, I believe I shouldn't waste my time. I give up," Donghyun mumbled dejectedly. Taehyung saw right through him. He knew his father was acting disappointed so that he would feel bad. As if Kim Donghyun ever gave up! 

"I have a bit more time to spare before the training for the teens begins. So try me with your best ones."

"I assume you like the cute ones?"

"I don't mind. I mean we wouldn't want two dominants right? I don't think it'll work."

"Have you ever had sex to determine your position?" 

"Do you want me to look at your candidates or not?"

"Okay okay," Donghyun rushed out as he hastily moved the ppt to the next slide.

Donghyun didn't have a problem with the boy who managed to capture Taehyung's heart but he has always wanted his son-in-law to be a part of a syndicate. Just like his Minji, he wanted his son to have a strong and fierce partner who could help his son in his battles.

"Dad!" Taehyung whined out after he saw a few slides. "Am I looking at my potential spouse or my potential bodyguards?"

All the pictures were that of bruiser of a man. With rippling muscles, weird piercings and tattoos. He too had a toned physique and tattoos all over his arms and chest so he was no one to judge but some even had face tats and lip piercings. 

How was he supposed to kiss them without cutting his lips open? Taehyung internally cringed at that reasoning.

Donghyun sighed at his son's unimpressed reactions, "I apologise that I didn't consider your likes and dislikes and just chose the ones I liked."

"It's okay. I think I have someone in mind already. Shall I get going then?" Taehyung implored as he stood up and cracked his tired bones. He was about to turn around and walk off when his father yelled for him to wait a minute more.

"That boy is just a pretty florist Tae. He won't be able to protect himself at any given situation and he'll only become the weakness you were talking about. I want someone to become your strength instead," Donghyun tried to reason.

"I believe that my parents taught me to be powerful enough to take care of him and myself at the same time."

"I get you. Can you please give me one last chance? There is this one boy that I want to show you. He's one of acquaintance's son. I had kept him aside because I preferred those bulky men. But I think you'll like him. Here, look at this."

Donghyun opened his phone and searched for that boy's pictures. Fortunately, he hadn't deleted them yet. He turned the phone towards his son and waited patiently for his response.

"Shit! What the fuck! Shit!" Taehyung had a mental breakdown the moment he laid his eyes on the photograph.

His seductive eyes! His plump lips! His small nose! His sharp jawline! His sexy neck! Oh boy! Taehyung was doomed! This time, in a good way though!

"Is he that bad?" Donghyun questioned, totally misinterpreting his reactions.

"Bad? Tell me one bad thing about this hottie!"

"Oh!" Donghyun smiled lightly as he finally understood the situation. Even though Taehyung was still scanning the picture, Donghyun decided to enlighten him about the boy.

"By the way he's Park Jimin. Son of Park Jisung who leads the small yet compelling gang of mobsters. He wanted to establish an alliance through a marriage proposal. He's two months older than you. Skilled with rifles and knives. Also he's a.."

"Woah! He'd look so sexy holding a rifle," Taehyung interrupted Donghyun with his comment.

"So I take it that I didn't fail in my mission afterall. Ready to throw that Jung-whatever boy out of your mind?"

"Hey! Not so easily," Minji's voice came out of nowhere. So what if she was eavesdropping a bit. They were her husband and son only right?

The door opened and closed for the nth time and in came a furious Minji. 

"He liked Jungkook first. You can't just change that fact. And who is this boy even? Show me right now," she demanded. Donghyun happily turned the phone in her direction and was ecstatic to see her eyes go wide.

"Well.... he's not that.... b-bad....I guess? But my boy is definitely better!" she rambled.

"But he's also the perfect date for our enemies."

"Jungkook can take care of himself just fine. I don't want my son to marry a person who could kill him any moment."

"Why would Jimin kill his own husband? Give one of the most badass women on this planet. Did you ever try to assassinate me?"

"Fine! Why don't we just ask Tae who he desires more."

"Taehyung!" Both of them yelled simultaneously, shocking the poor boy who was still engrossed in a deep and contemplating thought which also included some of his newfound fantasies.

"W-what happened?" he asked stupidly.

"Tae, baby! Jungkook's beautiful isn't he? You could paint portraits of him too. Each would turn out as a masterpieces wouldn't they?" Minji tried to promote her candidate.

"Of course it would. Taehyung's the painter after all," Donghyun retaliated. He was acknowledged with a deathly stare from Minji and a pleased smile from Taehyung.

Before Minji could fight him back, Taehyung intervened their nonsensical bickering with a rhetorical statement.

"What if I want both?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Tae would be awestruck when he sees those handsome boys. But wait till they meet him ;-);-)
> 
> Soooo, do y'all think that both of them will agree to this marriage so effortlessly?


	3. Chapter 3

"W-hat? W-what do you mean?" Donghyun stammered out, aghast. 

"I meant that I'd like to have both of them. I don't know how to make my statement clearer," Taehyung reiterated as he stared at the different screens in front of him alternatively.

His lips curled up on one side slightly into a small smirk. He opened his mouth, darted his tongue for a millisecond, licked his bottom lip and bit it as he let out a silent chuckle. Taehyung, then averted his gaze towards his parents who were standing still. Stupefied. 

"I'll let you guys think upon it. However," he cut off Minji just as she opened her mouth to retaliate. "I'd like to meet these pretty boys as soon as possible."

He rose from his seat and headed towards the exit but turned back to face his parents once again, "You know where to find me."

His parents could only watch him withdraw. They were frozen in their places and were rendered incapable of articulating any comprehensive thoughts or words. 

"W-what just happened," Minji stuttered as she pulled on the hem of Donghyun's sweater vest to draw his attention.

"To put it simply," Donghyun started explaining. "We've let the hungry tiger out of his den. Now that he's had a small taste of his prey, he'll only want more."

"Why god why? Why can't I ever have a normal life?" Minji cried out, taking in the fact that not only was her boy a homosexual but also interested in polyamory. She loves her sons as is. Both of them came out as gays but she had absolutely no issues about it. After all its the 21st century. Almost every other individual turns out to be at least a bisexual.

But this! This was of new knowledge to her. Was their son seriously planning to court not one but two boys? Was it even legal to marry two people in a single marriage?

"Stop being so dramatic babe. Our lives are the polar opposites of normal."

"My reactions are just right for the situation I'm put in out of nowhere."

"Just go and talk some sense into that mullet headed idiot."

Minji let out a small chuckle at his words, "Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Remember? I gotta go look after my men. By the way, that pun was totally intended."

Minji laughed, mirthless. Nevertheless, she also threw her beloved husband a 'don't you dare make fun of our predicament' look and strutted away towards the lowest floor of the four storey mansion.

"I sure will give that boy a piece of my mind," was the last thing Donghyun heard her mumble.

°°

"Kim Taehyung!" Minji shouted as she entered the training room for the second time of the day. She yelled at the top of her voice because her son was lying on the couch, had headphones on and was playing a dumb game on his phone. 

"Hey mom. Nice to see you again," he joked as he removed his headphones and sat up. "Are you here to give me their phone numbers? 

"I'm not going to give you shit before you and I have a conversation."

"Will you give it to me after that?"

Minji groaned at Taehyung's stubbornness, "You're getting only one number and you are gonna choose which one that will be. Right now!"

"Just as I thought," Taehyung grumbled in a small voice. 

"What! I didn't get you."

He could clearly see that Minji was seething. It was fun to watch her shocked expressions but no she looked like a volcano ready to erupt any given moment. Hence, Taehyung decided to cool her off by explaining the real reason behind his rash decision. Maybe even add some false reassurances, who knows? 

"I'm sorry that I can't do that. You see, I don't wanna disappoint either of you by choosing one over the other and that's why I wanna get to know both of them," he elaborated, most of it sincere. 

"That's so thoughtful of you baby but I promise neither of us will be disappointed. I think it's our fault for making it look like a competition," Minji smiled, pleased at her son's consideration. 

Taehyung mentally groaned at his mother's words. He thought his plan had worked but it seems that he will have to try out another way to convince her. 

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel that you want me to choose my life partner just by looking at two pictures and some vague points?" this time he decided to use his infamous puppy eyes that were only ever used on his mother to get what he wanted. 

"I think you have a great point. But after the date, you'll like Jungkook more and choose him right?"

"Mom!" Taehyung literally face-palmed himself. "I can't promise you anything."

"Okay-okay. Here, gimme your phone. You better have deleted one of it by tomorrow evening."

Taehyung shrugged, not really confirming his mother's wish, "I might end up liking both equally."

Minji's face lost all its color as she absorbed her son's words. Taehyung, already sensing the reaction, decided to reassure her for the final time. 

"You know that I do reckless and impulsive things all the time. Don't you? Don't be scared mom. I think one of them will most probably back out when I mention my interest in both of them. I'm sure they'll be a bit more sensible than me," Taehyung laughed at his own words but had a serious glint in his eyes.

"I really fucking hope so," Minji longed for this situation to turn out normal. "Okay then, I'll make a reservation in our usual restaurant. Don't forget to get dressed up nicely for your date."

"A date! I like the sound of that," Taehyung winked and expressed his gratitude.

This was an entirely new territory for him but his instincts told him that the outcome was going to be awesome. He was exhilarated to say the least.

°°

"Reservation for Kim Taehyung?" an ebony haired male inquired at the counter of one of the most flamboyant dining restaurants in the whole of Seoul.

"Your ID please."

"Oh I'm not Kim Taehyung," the youth chuckled awkwardly. "I was told to ask for the mentioned reservation."

"Okay sir. Could you please give me a minute?", said the middle aged woman behind the counter who typed something into her desktop computer.

"Well, the reservation was made for three people in the name of a Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook's already here. So I take it that your Mr. Park Jimin?

"Indeed!" Jimin confirmed as he showed his driving license to the cashier. Once she was done checking the necessary details, she ordered another fellow worker to show him the table.

"This way, sir."

A young male around his own age led him towards the flight of stairs that ascended to the second floor. As he reached the huge and transparent double doors, he noticed that the room contained only a single table that stretched throughout the whole vertical spanse of the hall. The gigantic space was most likely used to conduct parties and similar stuff.

"I thought this was a date? Who's this Jeon person? Is it a party instead?" Jimin asked himself, befuddled.

As he neared the end of the table made of pristine glass, he noticed that a smaller and cosy wooden table was set up with three chairs surrounding it. There was also a comparatively short and petite boy with pitch black hair wearing a baby pink sweater, occupying one of the chairs and had his back towards Jimin.

"Thank you," he said as he dismissed the male accompanying him. Apparently his voice was loud enough to draw the attention of the ravenette. The referred boy stood up and turned around to greet him. 

Jimin sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at the smiling male in front of him. He was undoubtedly one of the prettiest human beings Jimin had ever laid his eyes on. He wasn't fully dark haired, Jimin noticed. The boy's fringes that fell prettily on his forehead and reached his doe eyes were dyed in a hazel tint. The chocolate colour complimented his pretty pallor.

His cute bunny smile turned upside down into a confused frown and the boy tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Taehyung-ssi?" he questioned as he looked directly at Jimin.

The taller's heart surely skipped a beat and picked up pace at the sight in front of him."He has such a nice voice," Jimin amazed in his mind. He was completely oblivious to the question he was asked amidst the various emotions that flooded in his brain.

"A-are you Kim Taehyung?" the boy stuttered nervously. "I'm sorry but you're not the same person in the photograph my mom gave me."

This time Jimin seemed to get out of his enchanted trance and could actually pay attention to the queries. "No!" his voice came out in a squeak. He hastily slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

"Did the professional flirt loose his voice in front of an angelic boy? Pull yourself together Jimin!" he scolded himself for his slip and swiftly regained his calm and domineering aura.

"Oh no! I think I'm in the wrong room because I was supposed to meet up with Taehyung," the ravenette apologised with a deep bow and started to move towards the entrance.

"Wait up pretty boy! I'm here for Taehyung too so I don't think you've got it wrong." 

Jungkook turned around to face him with wide eyes and a light pink hue on his cheeks, "Oopsie. I didn't know that there was somebody else meeting up with us. I am Jeon Jungkook."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful doll like yourself. I'm Park Jimin," he gave himself a mental pat-on-the-back.

He smirked when he got the reaction he wanted. Ruby red cheeks, eyes focused on the ground and a diffident smile.

"N-nice to meet you Jimin-ssi. You're really handsome too," Jungkook's whole face and even his ears flushed red like a ripe tomato when he realised what he had spoken.

"I know sweetheart," Jimin disclosed smugly. "By the way, no need for formalities. Just call me Jimin hyung. I'm pretty sure you're younger than me aren't ya?"

"I'm 23," Jungkook revealed as both of them sat down facing each other.

"I'm 25. So, Hyung it is."

Jungkook just nodded in agreement as he picked up his previously ordered mango juice to take a sip. Jimin noticed how apprehensive and reserved the younger was. The younger didn't look at Jimin even once since they sat down. The fact that Jimin was shamelessly eye-fucking Jungkook didn't help with his bashfulness either. Jimin was determined to change this. He was an expert at starting conversations and keep them flowing. The elder didn't want to waste his unexpected chance to hear more of the ravenette's alluring voice.

"Where'd your manners go doll? Aren't you gonna offer me a sip? I'm thirsty and the dumb waiters are taking too long."

That managed to garner Jungkook's attention. He finally looked up as he expressed regret and pushed the drink in Jimin's direction.

"Thank you," Jimin smiled charmingly. He gulped down a small portion and let out a sigh of relief.

"Mmm that's tasty! Isn't this mango juice?" 

At Jungkook's nod of confirmation, he continued, "I wonder where did the hint of strawberry come from?"

Jimin struck a pose of deep think with his fingers grazing his chin as he looked right into Jungkook's starry eyes which turned themselves away and blew wide in cognizance.

Shit! Jimin was referring to the strawberry flavoured lipbalm he had applied earlier. Jungkook made a myriad of apologies and snatched his drink from the elder's hold like a scalded cat.

"You should've drank it from the other side," he hissed out in disapproval.

"Don't worry. I liked it better than the juice itself," Jimin confided with a wink.

Jimin came to a conclusion that Jungkook was incapable of flirting back and didn't have the knowledge of when one was just messing with him, when he heard the younger whine out a "Hyung! What nonsense are you saying?"

Albeit, it was really amusing and delightful to watch his obvious obliviousness. Ergo, Jimin decided to stop his unrequited advances and just engage in small-talk. If he was lucky enough, he might even get to the know the boy better.

"Let's just forget about that. Instead, why don't you tell me what brought you here?"

"I umm... it's...," Jungkook was back to being a blushing mess but this time Jimin couldn't make head or tail of a single reason which resulted in it. He carefully repeated his last sentence in his head but failed to find an answer.

"What did I do now?" he sighed while running a hand through his hair in desperation.

"Huh?" Jungkook let out an addled sound at the elder's complaint.

"Aren't you gonna talk to me at all? I don't bite sweetheart. Promise!"

Jungkook could easily recognize the sincerity in Jimin's feline eyes and also saw hope flicker through them for a second.

He averted his eyes and revealed, "I'm here because I got a marriage proposal."

Before Jimin could say anything, he started wildly flailing his hands in the air and explained further, "Don't judge me please. I know it's embarrassing that-that I haven't even seen or met the person I'm supposed to marry but I believe that my parents would always choose the best for me."

There was a long pause wherein Jimin tried to understand the younger male's words.

"What?" he abruptly slammed his hands on the table which led to the rattling of all the cutleries kept upon it. Jungkook noticeably flinched at the sudden sound as a wave of fear washed over him.

Jimin didn't fail to notice the tensed posture Jungkook's body had acquired and immediately expressed his regret, "I'm sorry doll. Didn't mean to scare you but I don't understand what's going on! Is this a fucking face off?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here for the same reason as you. My dad told me that this incredibly hot and handsome man wants to marry me. Even though I wasn't interested in a husband, I was excited to go on a date. Well, that guy is a jerk for playing with us," Jimin stated angrily. He wasn't someone who lost his temper easily but this was atrocious. When he saw how dejected Jungkook looked, he felt even worse although he had done nothing wrong. Although they had conversed for fifteen minutes only, he already adored the younger with all his being. 

"That's so mean!" Jungkook exclaimed in a small voice. "And where is Taehyung-ssi? I've been here for almost twenty minutes. Is he planning to ditch this?"

"I guess you wouldn't have to wait any longer," Jimin stayed as he motioned Jungkook to look behind himself.

Jungkook turned around and saw the mentioned man enter into the spacious room. Along with him were three big and burly men who occupied his left, right and back. Jungkook noticed how tall and lean the man was. His perfect proportions were accentuated by his broad shoulders and chest and his large hands that were vandalised with big rings. It was definitely one of the very few times Jungkook had shamelessly checked out someone but he gained the confidence to so only when the other person wasn't aware of it.

That's right! The moment Taehyung stepped into the room, Jungkook and Jimin were able to hear his deep and husky voice because he was whisper-shouting into his mobile phone. The man was furious. One could easily make it out from his pinched eyebrows and frustrated, embittered voice. 

"He's so hot that it's difficult to stay mad at him."

Jungkook peeped towards the owner of the voice. He let out a giggle when he saw the same daze Jimin's eyes seemed to be in when Jungkook had greeted him a few moments ago. 

"I want the deal done tonight itself.......Give the company as much money as they fucking want, I don't care! Put my best men on the mission........It is my fault that I trusted you to know these things........Now if you wanna stay alive you better not call me once more! I'll be busy."

Jungkook could now interpret his words as Taehyung kept getting closer to them. The ash blonde ended the phone call, slid his phone into the pocket of his pants, lifted his head in the air and made some weird signals which had the bouncers moving away and exiting the room.

That was when Taehyung lifted his head and his piercing eyes met Jungkook's. And the poor boy stumbled in his haste to turn around and sit properly in his actual position. He placed a hand on his chest to calm down his galloping heart.

A loud laugh resonated in the room which Jungkook recognised as Jimin's. "Don't mind him. He's a bit timid. I barely managed to get five sentences out of his pretty lips."

Jungkook, very surprisingly, had gotten accustomed to the innumerable praises that were thrown his way and with the deep red tint that was constantly adorning his cheeks. He saw Jimin winking at Taehyung and let out a nervous chuckle as he bravely gazed at the newcomer who had sat himself down to their right.

"I take it that my first impression wasn't a nice one and that's what resulted in the clumsiness. I apologise for that."

"He's nicer than I thought" Jungkook postulated in his mind. However, what shocked him was the cute boxy smile that accompanied his words. Never in a million years had he imagined that an intimidating man like Taehyung would have such a bright and contagious smile and be so charming.

"Well, Jungkook was mentally undressing you and I believe tht you're the sexiest man to ever walk on this Earth so you shouldn't worry about your impression."

"Hyung! Shut up!" Jungkook exclaimed as he covered his face with his hands. He was beyond mortified to hear Jimin tell Taehyung the bitter truth. Much to his chagrin, the elders snickered at his internal turmoil.

"I'm very pleased to here that. Also, I can see that you guys have acquainted with each other quite well." Taehyung replied as tried to muffle the laughter escaping his mouth. "I'm sure you know my name and other basic infos. So let's not waste time over introductions. I wanna get to know you guys better."

"Wait!" Jungkook yelped as he opened his fingers slightly and peeked through them.

"I miss your face doll. Remove your hands and speak properly," Jimin ordered. 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung for a bit of reassurance and he recieved a warm smile which eased his nerves. 

"They seem daunting but they're really cool! You've nothing to be scared about." Jungkook reminded himself.

"Actually, I uh wanted to asked that uh...." he tried to articulate but failed and peered and Jimin for help. "Jimin hyung you do it. I can't!"

"What are you guys talking about? Did I do something wrong?" Taehyung anxiously inquired as he looked at them back and forth.

"As much as I'd love to kiss you right now and accept your proposal, both of us need some answers," Jimin started. He didn't miss to take notice of the way Taehyung's cheeks dusted a light pink and his eyes lit up a bit for a brief second before he went serious.

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"What are you planning to do after we finish our apparently three-people date? Are you trying to conduct a contest for your best suited spouse?"

When Taehyung's forehead creased in confusion, Jimin reframed his question into simpler and much less words.

"Why did you invite two people for the same date?"

"Oh that!" Taehyung ultimately understood their queries. 

"It's quite simple! I can't choose and that's why I'd like to have both of you. Date or marry. Whatever suits y'all. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is really adamant on making people go crazy with his weird wishes isn't he?
> 
> Yes! Jungkookie is shorter than the two of 'em. It suits the plot best and thus I wished to do it. If you aren't up for it you may please leave. Don't blame me coz I had already mentioned that the characters donot relate to the real life BTS boys.
> 
> I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I have so many ideas that I wanna incorporate and that's why I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible even in my packed schedule.


End file.
